


Preparation, Parties & Pretty Proposals

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Series: High School AU With Buggy X Shanks! [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friendship/Love, Graduation, House Party, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Graduation, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: Shanks and Buggy graduate from high school and take their relationship to the next level.





	Preparation, Parties & Pretty Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned this chapter months ago and now it's finally here! Please enjoy!

It was a definite night to remember. At least to Buggy, whose eyes were blurry from welling up with tears he dared not to admit. He wiped his eyes, careful to not smudge the [gold eyeshadow](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c5/2a/bc/c52abcd4355e74dbb81eb62ab29b347a.jpg) he painstakingly put on earlier that evening. His [heels](https://outletwomens.com/products/black-velvet-almond-toe-ankle-strap-heels?utm_medium=Social&utm_source=Pinterest) hurt his feet but at least his [suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/186547609552576308/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5053195225785223653&sender=186547746973422525) was comfortable. The lights were getting dim but he could make out his mother from the middle row. She looked proud, excited even, better yet sober, more than he had ever seen her before. But why wouldn't she be? It was graduation night, a night to celebrate 4 years of academic accomplishments while simultaneously saying goodbye to childhood; soon to embrace what adulthood had to offer. 

Buggy shallowed, desperate to not cry in public like this, looking to the ceiling for comfort, twisting his [braided](https://laurenconrad.com/blog/2019/03/embellished-boho-braids/) hair in his hands. 

"Psh! Buggy!" Shanks whispered behind him. He was two rows back, due to alphabetical order and all. 

"We got this!" He cheered thumbs up, cheesy grin in tow. Buggy couldn't help but laugh and turned forward again, ready to face this new chapter with renewed confidence. 

~

The ceremony was simple. The principal made his welcome speech followed by the valedictorian and salutatorian then a few 'inspirational' speeches from the school's most popular teachers. Handing out diplomas would be quick since there were only 35 seniors in their grade. Shanks was barely listening, buzzing with excitement for all that was to come. He had so many plans for after high school that it almost made him dizzy to think about it. He loved this town, and the people who inhabited it but he knew there was more to life than Orangetown. He saw his parents near the front row, focused on the endless amounts of speeches and he grinned, even more, when he saw his boyfriend's contour in front of him. His graduation cap was snug on his head and he could see the white flowers interwoven into his blue locks. They didn't get to speak much today but he could tell his boyfriend felt anxious. The graduation gown was doing nothing but covering Buggy's lean frame and even a bat could see that he was sweating. 

_He's so nervous. It's so cute. _ Shanks awed, watching him cross and uncross his legs, fidgeting in his seat. Buggy had been freaking out about graduation for weeks and now that it was here, he would probably try to act all strong before having a total meltdown. It was all the same to Shanks but he would be there to comfort him. These thoughts were broken when he heard Principal Newgate speak: __

_ __ _

__

"Graduates please stand." The students roared, cheering so loudly that it could bust an eardrum. The audience was whooping and hollering too, claps abound. 

"At this time, Graduates... you may turn your tassles." More whooping and clapping carried on. He turned his tassel, excited for the next part. 

"It is my honor to present the Gold D. Roger's new graduating class!" From there the roaring intensified, new graduates, throwing their caps in the air, crying, laughing and cheering to their new futures. Before he knew it, he was being hugged from all around, singing the school anthem. 

~  
The auditorium was beautifully decorated. Normally smelly and discolored, tonight it was filled with gold and red balloons, streamers, mascots running around and a huge poster of their graduation class on the wall. It was so bittersweet that Buggy wanted to cry all over again. The first cry was before the ceremony and the second was during the closing statements. It was just too much. He needed a distraction. 

"Captain! Come take a picture with me!" Cabaji yelled from across the room. He was jumping up and down in excitement, his [white suit](https://www.opposuits.com/suits/white-knight.html?utm_source=pinterest&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=post&utm_content=prom) louder than his voice. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Buggy griped, secretly pleased with the perfect timing. 

They took a few photos against the wall, mostly gymnastic poses since Cabaji was the most flexible man on the team. Mohji and the others joined soon to create a loud commotion drawing the attention of the whole student body.

"Geez, could you guys be any more boisterous?" Buggy whined, laughing heartily. He was definitely going to miss his gymnastic team. 

~ 

On the other side of the auditorium, Shanks was hanging out with his football team laughing and cracking jokes. 

"This is it, guys! We've finally made it!" Shanks chortled, learning against the gym doors, gown already unzipped. 

"Yes, Captain Obvious," Benn replied taking off his graduation gown, "we can finally leave this hellhole." He sighed. 

"I don't know, it wasn't so bad." Shanks said adjusting his tie, excited about taking this [suit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AXdOYzwaf777_gY9KedL1VhizjIlsWug2HCqO3mV-j6GGglx7eYSW04/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5053198519263874400&sender=186547746973422525&nic=1) off. He could already see his parents worming their way over to him, congratulating some of his fellow classmates on the way. They were the loud type.

"Shanks, congratulations!" His dad, Steven said as he clasped him roughly on the back. His eyes were shining but far be it by Shanks to ask if he had been crying.

"Aw, my baby is all grown up." Barb, his mom said almost sarcastically. They embraced before she whispered, "Congrats, baby." Before kissing his cheek. 

"How do you feel, superstar?" Steven asked. He was reaching for his camera, preparing to snap at least 100 pictures, most of them candid and out of focus. 

"I feel fantastic! Over the moon!" 

His mom leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "And, is everything ready for tonight?"

Shanks grinned, "Yes, you betta believe it. I got it all worked out." He winked as his dad snapped his picture. 

~ 

After graduation was an after-party at Shanks' house. Being the most popular guy in school had some perks, like having a booming party at your house. Plus, his GPA was good enough for his parents to lovingly host the affair with dad's special barbeque and mom's delicious cupcakes. The music was loud, the drinks and food were endless and his friends were having a great time. He took off his tie, changed his dress shoes to sneakers and untucked his shirt. This was going to be a long night and he definitely wanted to be comfortable. 

But comfortable was obviously not Buggy's style. He was late to the party, flouncing in like he owned the place. Cabaji and Mohji were in front of him when they entered but clearly Buggy stole the show. He had on a[ glittery gold off the shoulder shirt](https://www.maykool.com/gold-glitter-sequin-one-shoulder-short-sleeve-sexy-t-shirt-059851.html?utm_campaign=shopping&color=Gold&utm_source=Pinterest&_currency=USD&utm_medium=feed&item_group_id=59851), [red heels](https://www.misslola.com/products/madly-in-love-red), and [jeans](https://www.cowgirltuff.com/jeans/womens-gold-dust-jean) that made his ass look just right. His hair, still braided, flowed down his back and the flowers were even prettier up close. His [makeup](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/186547609552576291/?conversation_id=5053195223102959595&message=5053199046433353437&sender=186547746973422525), more subtle than usual still looked impeccable. Shanks wanted just to mess him up in the best way possible. Simply put, he looked incredible.

"Shanks, this is some party." Buggy smirked, leaning on the kitchen table. He grabbed a potato chip, surveying the place as he ate.

"Hey, I told you it'd be a great turn out." He replied, leaning into Buggy.

"Yeah, you did. Even the art geeks are here." Buggy laughed, grabbing punch. "How much did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing, really. Dad just finished another round of BBQ so you might be able to get a hotdog or two." He replied, eyeing Buggy's outfit. If there was one thing Buggy knew about Shanks was that he was never shy to show his interest. Buggy rolled his eyes in response. 

"Also, Yasopp wants to do a dance-off later. You should join if you're interested." Shanks winked. 

"Not in a million years, Red-Hair. I don't dance for anyone, especially at a party like this." He winked back, grabbing a cupcake.

"I bet I could get you to dance for me." Shanks replied, smugly. He rubbed Buggy's side, edging for a little physical contact. 

"Tsk, tsk. You over-estimate yourself Red-Hair." He said, flicking Shanks' wandering hand. "I'm getting some of that chicken over there, have fun." 

"Okay. But later, let's talk--okay?" Shanks yelled to Buggy's retreating figure. 

"Sure thing, babe." He waved. "Hey Cabaji, pass me some of that chicken!" 

"Let's meet at midnight!" Shanks called out, jitters quickly worming into his stomach. 

_ I can do this! _

_ __ _

~ 

A few hours later, the party was still going, but not as rambunctious as before. It was close to midnight and guests were winding down. Shanks suspected it was because someone spiked the fruit punch with rum, making everyone lethargic. A few were still wildly dancing in the cleared space in the living room but it was mostly loud music taking up the silence. 

At midnight, Shanks found Buggy sitting the near the coatrack, clearly tipsy, a red cup in his hand. He was draped over Mohji, who was knocked out. He pulled him aside, putting the drink on the table while guiding him through the backdoor to the backyard. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins with the anticipation of what he was going to do next. He picked tonight to be _the_ special night but that dream was going to be shot to hell if Buggy kept drinking. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Shaaaaanks, where are you taking me?" He whined, stumbling in his high heels. 

"I got you, babe. And I want to talk by the big tree. It's important." He grasped Buggy's waist as he walked over Benn's sleeping body. That boy sure knew how to party.

The special tree was an [English Oak tree](https://www.thespruce.com/english-oak-growing-profile-3269330?utm_source=pinterest), huge and sturdy. It had to be close to 100 years old if the roots gave any idea. Its branches were the playground for his and Buggy's childhood. Memories of playing games, resting under the shade, telling stories under its wispy branches, the multiple scrapes and bruises they earned, came to mind. They had so much history there that the list could go on forever. And if their childhood had ended tonight, adulthood now on the horizon, then there was no better place to cement their next journey than right here. 

"Oh my God, it's so cold out here!" Buggy slurs. "Why'd you bring me out here?" 

"Babe, work with me here." Shanks laughs, straightening Buggy up. Who knew Buggy was such a lightweight? "I wanna show you something. How much did you drink anyway?" 

"Nonya business! It's _our_ graduation party, I caaaaan enjoy myself if I wanna!" He yelped, almost tripping over his own feet... again. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Steady there, Buggs. We're almost there." 

"Hurry up, then! I want to sit down." He whined cheeks flushed. 

"Okay, be patient." Shanks replied, still holding Buggy close. He smelled like cotton candy or cucumber melon or maybe it's grapefruit? Shanks could never keep up with the various scents that Buggy changed on the regular. 

"You smell nice, babe. New scent?" 

"Always! It's passionfruit. Have to keep you guessing, don't I?" He laughed sourly, the words almost self-deprecating.

Shanks glanced down and grinned. He didn't know Buggy was such a messy drunk, emotions all over the place. He had probably 3 or fewer drinks and was acting like this. _Note to self, monitor Buggy's alcohol intake for the wedding. _

_ __ _

_ __ _

The tree was in sight now, beautiful and strong. The trunk and some of the branches were decorated with white Christmas lights that he spent a lot of time putting up the night before. Soon, they reach the tree and Shanks carefully sets his boyfriend down underneath, suddenly feeling anxious. This moment would change their lives just as much as graduation did, maybe even more so. He rubbed the square box in his pocket again for the 50th time that night. He just hoped he could get the words as eloquently as he practiced but seeing Buggy's flushed face and feeling his soft skin once he lied down next to him, made the moment and the anxiety even more real. 

"Ohhhh, it feels so good to sit down again." Buggy said. 

"That was like a 2-minute walk, Buggs, stop exaggerating!" 

Buggy lies flat on the grass, arms over his head ignoring the comment. 

"I haven't been out here in a while. Reminds me of old times." 

"Yeah, like what?" 

"Like the time you jumped off that branch and broke your arm." Buggy vaguely points up, referencing to the hundreds of random branches above them. 

"Yeah, that hurt like a bitch! Had to wear a cast for a month." Shanks rubs his left arm absentmindedly. "What else do you remember?" 

"Hmmmm, I sorta remember that time we played with action figures under here." 

"Yeah, yeah! Jeez, you were so selfish, you wouldn't let me even touch your dolls!" Shanks teased. 

"Action figures! And you always wanted to do weird stuff with them, like have them kiss or play house." He teased back. 

Shanks blushed, "At least I didn't put makeup on them, so there!" He pouted, sticking his tongue out in defiance. 

"Whatever, Red-Hair." He scoffed. "Mine were at least as glamorous as their owner." He laughs, eyes twinkling.

Shanks chuckles, appreciating the moment. Laying on his back, he could see a few stars shining through the branches above them. The night was a little chilly yet not cold enough for a sweater. Crickets were chirping nearby and the smell of fresh-cut grass filled their nostrils. If he looked across the way, he could see that the street lights were on and hear the music still playing lively from the party. But his focus wasn't there. Buggy, only a few inches away, gleaming in the moonlight. His gold shirt looked dazzling as it sparkled with each breath he took. 

Shanks sat up, trying to calm his heart rate. When he closed his eyes, he listened for the crickets singing and grabbed the softness of the grass from underneath him to calm his nerves. Instinctively, he reached out his hand for Buggy's letting his calloused fingers ease his worries. He turned around, grasping the courage to look into Buggy's eyes.

"Buggy?" He said, voice soft. 

"Yeah?" He whispered back, sounding almost sober. His eyes were still a little glazy but focused when Shanks spoke to him. His clothes were rumbled, exposing a little midriff as if it wanted to tease him. His blue hair, now messy, was sprawled on the grass. He looked vulnerable and just...so... beautiful. 

"I've thought a lot about us lately." He started, staring at Buggy's hair. "You know, our future...with college coming and everything?" 

Buggy sat up then, tense, pulling his hand away from Shanks. Raspy, "What about it? I thought were had a plan already!" Was he shouting? Maybe he was shouting. 

"Well, I've been thinking and wondering, hoping actually..." He was rambling at this point. 

"Shanks, if you want to break-up, just say it. I can take it!" His voice was stern yet also wavering as if he couldn't produce his own words. 

"What? No, I-" 

"Don't bullshit me! I know college is coming up. Let me guess, you want to take a break, fuck other guys and see where we are in 6 months?" He was panicking now. "Well, don't bother, I can read between the lines!" He stood up, a little wobbly, sniffing. 

"Buggy!" Shanks bellowed, grabbing his hand "Will you shut up for a minute?!" 

"Shanks, just stop. I know how this goes. It's why you brought me out here, right?!" This was what he was terrified of, what his mother warned him about, but he should've seen it coming. He really should have but it still hurt. He thought-

"Buggy, **MARRY ME******! Shanks yelled desperately.

** **** **

** **** **

Time stopped still. Buggy turned around and it felt like an eternity. His palms were sweating, his heart rate was racing and he felt like he could die at any moment. Shanks was wobbly on one knee, awkwardly holding a black box with a gold ring between his fingers. Buggy gulped before speaking: 

"Say that again. Please! I think I'm hallucinating. Does alcohol make you hallucinate because if I had known that I would have never-"

"Shut up," Shanks says, a force clearly behind his words. Buggy's mouth closes with a pop.

"I have no clue why you think I'd want to break up or take a break or whatever the hell you were saying. I don't ever want to break up! I want--I asked you out here because..." He pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. It's so quiet that Buggy could probably hear his heart racing. "Buggs, I'm asking you to be my husband. Will you marry me?" He gasps, palms sweating so much he's afraid he'll drop the tiny black box that's holding their future. 

"Shanks." His bugged-out expression did nothing to calm Shanks' nerves. Maybe this was a terrible idea. Maybe Buggy wasn't as ready as he thought. _Well, I can't back out now._ He continues, taking a deep breath:__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Buggy, you've been my best friend since we were 6 years old. And even then I knew I wanted you to always be in my life. I didn't understand or know the capacity of that when we were kids but now I know...I know we're soulmates." He paused again, looking Buggy straight in the eye. "I know life after highschool is radically different and people grow and change and some stay together to only grow apart but I don't want that for us. I-I," voice breaking "I _so_ don't want that for us. I want us to go to school together, get an apartment, a house, get a dog or a cat whichever you prefer and just grow old together and-"__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Yes." Buggy whispered. 

"What?" 

"Yes! Hells yes!" Buggy stepping up and grabbing Shanks' arm. "Yes, I want to marry you, Shanks." Tears streamed down his face in waves, messily ruining the rest of his makeup. He grabs Shanks' face for a deep kiss, sitting on the ground, too. "Yes, I want those things, too. So badly, Shanks you don't even know." 

"Then tell me. I want to keep learning about you, Buggy. You have to be more clear with me. I want to know everything about you!" 

"I want to learn everything about you, too! I'm sorry I'm not as open with my feelings. I was just scared. I-I'll work on it. Promise!" He says, hugging Shanks desperately. 

The gushing and hugging continues for at least another minute before Buggy remembers the ring.

"Can I see [the ring](https://www.shaneco.com/mens-wedding-bands/diamond-mens-wedding-band-in-14k-yellow-gold/p/41086036) ?" He asked shyly, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Yes, yes of course. Let me put it on ya." He was still shaking but he was able to present it and slip it on Buggy's finger. It was a little loose but that could be fixed easily. The diamonds shined in the moonlight but it would definitely look better in proper lighting. 

"It's beautiful, Shanks. So beautiful!" He was still crying, admiring the ring. "How could you afford something like this?" He asked, meeting Shanks' eyes.

"That's a story for another day," he chuckles "come here." Shanks gestures, embracing Buggy in a tight hug. 

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions earlier."

"It's okay. It's all forgotten." He sighs into Buggy's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, so much." Buggy pulls back for a kiss, one that is between passionate and chaste. His lips linger, the crying and worrying long over as he caresses Shanks' face. 

"You really want to spend the rest of your life with me, huh?" 

Shanks grinned. "Had to prove it to you somehow, right? Put my money where my mouth is. Isn't that what you're always saying?" 

"Yeah. You showed me, didn't you?" He replied in awe.

"Should we go tell everyone now?" Shanks says, kissing his neck. Still not sensual- calm and light. 

"No, n-not yet. I want to hold you just a little longer."

"As you wish." He smiled, content with Buggy in his arms and the ring on his finger.


End file.
